


bjyx理想型（一）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 2





	bjyx理想型（一）

一   
王耶啵给酒友拉到一家传说口味日人的重庆土菜馆，被迫请客。  
土菜馆的风格确实土，各种民族风混搭花花绿绿一大片，看的王耶啵没开始喝酒就已经想吐了。  
耶啵：别给我整这些乱七八糟的，老子想吐。  
大成：上菜上菜！！！吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃吃！！！  
耶啵：我请客，你tm张罗个p。

小赞职高毕业就开始打工，家里亲戚在外地开了土菜馆，喊小赞过来当个副店长一个月4500的工资包吃住。说是副店长，就是各路打杂都得做，忙起来还要下厨炒个菜。  
小赞想：还好我都会，不然4500的工资都拿不到。  
小赞又想：4500一个月，大城市的工资就是高。

王耶啵对这家的菜还是挺满意的。虽然身为小公子，但是王耶啵也不介意偶尔体会下平民的生活，尝尝土菜，再尝尝口味不同的人，比如那个忙成陀螺的小服务生。  
王耶啵的眼神很刁，能透过小赞肥大的工作服看到他精瘦年轻的肉体，能透过小赞满脸的汗水看到他细腻的皮肤，闪烁的大眼。  
啧啧啧。王耶啵想，这男孩挺带劲。  
大成看耶啵眼神不对，顺着望过去，打笑耶啵：公子换口味了？  
耶啵：滚。  
大成：黑了点 。  
耶啵：除了手黑，其他地方没得黑。  
大成：嚯嚯，你都看透了?  
耶啵：透你mp。

小赞在收银台忙成八爪鱼。2号台加了啤酒，记上账；刚才走的那桌是支付宝还是微信付钱的；店里没西瓜了，得和服务员说别给客人点西瓜汁了 。  
你们店有什么啤酒？  
小赞一抬头。一时间恍惚，觉得自己看到了画中人。  
翩若惊鸿，  
耶啵看着傻愣愣的小赞，心里嗤笑：老子帅吧，帅瞎你。  
耶啵：你们店有哪些啤酒？  
小赞侧了侧身给耶啵看酒柜的展示：这些牌子都有。  
耶啵指了指右上角：你推销这个牌子的？  
小赞有点不好意思，自己穿了啤酒厂家的推销服，卖出去的酒可以额外算提成。  
小赞：是啊。  
耶啵：卖一瓶拿多少？  
小赞：？？？  
耶啵：提成？  
小赞脸红：一瓶7毛钱。  
这么少，耶啵心里mmp。这tm不是剥削么，还不如陪我睡觉。  
耶啵：10箱，都算你的。  
小赞：？？？这么多！你们喝的了？？？  
耶啵：你过来陪我喝，不然我不要。  
小赞：…我不会喝酒…  
耶啵：喝几口就会喝了。  
耶啵：你，带着酒，过来陪我喝，不然我不要。

小赞不知所措。他个大男人，陪酒必然吃不了什么亏，这个小少爷图什么？  
可是有提成，还挺多。小赞抠手，真的挺多的。

耶啵回到饭桌上抓起香辣排骨就开始啃，一块还没啃完，小赞带着酒来了，小心翼翼的走到他边上。  
小赞：我现在有点忙，能等一会么？  
耶啵：等多久？  
小赞：15分钟？  
耶啵：行，15分钟以后你不来，我就逃单。

小赞真的不会喝酒，一瓶下去已经飘乎乎了。耶啵放肆的眼神扫的他有点舒服，但是看在一瓶7毛钱的份上，小赞决定忽视。  
很久之后耶啵知道自己居然被一瓶7毛钱的啤酒给了面子，艹的小赞下不了床。  
同行的大哥有点担心：耶啵，你想干嘛？  
耶啵：干他啊。  
大哥：没必要吧？  
耶啵：他不好看？  
大哥：好看也不能说干就干。  
耶啵：那说什么才能干？  
大哥：你今天思维特别敏捷，我好像说不过你。  
耶啵：出不了事

小赞体会到了第一次醉的感觉，整个人轻飘飘的浮在空中，感觉一个人架着自己走。  
小赞：舅舅…我喝多了…  
耶啵：舅你mp  
小赞：5555舅舅你怎么骂人…  
小赞：舅舅 那人的钱付了么…  
小赞：舅舅 120瓶啤酒算我的…  
小赞：舅舅 别忘了算我的提成  
小赞：舅舅…  
耶啵：闭嘴。

耶啵把喝醉的小赞带到房间，迫不及待的扑上去，闻到一股子辣椒花椒牛油的混合气味。  
卧槽，耶啵心里骂，我日他还是日个火锅？？？  
要不算了，耶啵心里想，扒开小赞的上衣，又撸了下他的脸，有点舍不得。  
老子伺候你洗干净，待会儿看老子弄死你，耶啵狠狠的想。  
喝醉的人不好伺候。虽然小赞不吵不闹，但是整个人没了主心骨一样赖着走不动。耶啵给他胡乱的洗过丢床上，自己也累了一身汗，匆忙了冲了一把，回到卧室饿狼扑食。  
洗干净的小赞白白净净。耶啵抓着他的脸左看右看，长的还是很漂亮的，捯饬一下应该比自己差不了太多。身材也不错，这个腰啧啧啧这么细待会儿看老子把你腰撅断。  
耶啵把小赞扒得精光，翻来倒去的看了几遍，开始动手。倒了润滑，毫不留情的往里面捅。  
小赞被疼的一下子清醒了，猛的睁开眼，看到小公子的脸，再往下看，小公子怎么光着？？？  
我也光着？？？  
小赞大惊 。  
耶啵看着小赞无辜的睁大了眼。小赞眼角有些下垂，温温柔柔的看着别人的时候总觉得含情脉脉，还有点撒娇的意味。现在被疼的一惊，眼里稍微含了点泪光，看的王耶啵又大了一圈。  
小赞：你你你你你你在干嘛？？？  
耶啵：干你啊。  
小赞：？？？  
小赞只觉得身后疼痛，忽然感到身上的耶啵动了起来，小赞大惊。  
小赞：你你你你你你你你放开我我我我我我我我。  
耶啵：结尼玛的巴，嘴张开。  
小赞：啊？  
耶啵狠狠的啃，啃的毫不留情。小赞整个人晕乎乎，感觉嘴巴麻，屁股疼，头晕。  
小赞：呜呜呜  
耶啵：别呜，叫。  
小赞：舅舅。  
耶啵：我艹死你。

整晚小赞的记忆都很模糊，就感觉一个人在自己身上又啃又咬，整个人又疼又爽。  
舅舅，120瓶别忘了算给我。这是小赞晕过去之前最后的想法。


End file.
